limb_lengtheningfandomcom-20200216-history
Limb Lengthening Wiki
xray pic.jpg|The Limb Lengthening Wiki|link=adf|linktext=A worldwide database containing everything you need to know about limb lengthening front2.jpg|Reputable Surgeons|link=Season 8|linktext=Find the most reputable and experienced orthopaedic surgeons in the world front pin.jpg|Complications|link=:Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Characters|linktext=Learn about Equinos Contractures, Non-union, Preconsolidation, Infections and More front a1.jpg|Devices and Procedures|link=:Category:Actors|linktext=Learn about Precice, Classic Ilizilarov, G-Nail, LATN, LON, Betz Bone, and more Limb Lengthening Topics Read this.jpg|About the Limb Lengthening Wiki|link=http://limb-lengthening.wikia.com/wiki/About_the_Limb_Lengthening_Wiki patient exp.jpg| Patient Experiences |link=Season 2 cellular.jpg| The Physiological and Cellular Process |link=Season 3 training.jpg|Training and Physical Therapy|link=Season 4 money.jpg|Costs, Budget and Accommodations|link=Budgets and Accommodations devices.jpg|Limb Lengthening Devices and Procedures|link=Limb Lengthening Devices and Procedures neurosis.jpg|Height Neurosis|link=Height Neurosis media.jpg|Limb Lengthening in the Media|link=Limb Lengthening in the Media Reputable Surgeons Guichet pic.jpg|Dr. Jean-Marc Guichet|link=Dr. Jean-Marc Guichet Betz pic.jpg|Dr. Augustin Betz|link=Dr. Augustin Betz Paley pic.jpg|Dr. Dror Paley|link=Dr. Dror Paley Rozbruch pic.jpg|Dr. Robert Rozbruch|link=Dr. Robert Rozbruch Donghoon pic.jpg|Dr. Donghoon Lee|link=Dr. Donghoon Lee Mahboubian pic.jpg|Dr. Shahab Mahboubian|link=Dr. Shahab Mahboubian Barinov pic.jpg|Dr. Alexander Barinov|link=Dr. Alexander Barinov Salameh pic.jpg|Dr. Ghassan Salameh|link=Dr. Ghassan Salameh Potential Complications Infection.jpg|Infection|link=Season 1 equinis_contracture.jpg‎|Equinis Contracture (Ballerina Foot)|link=Season 2 compartment.jpg|Compartment Syndrome|link=Season 3 lordosis.jpg|Lordosis (Duck Butt)|link=Season 4 pain.jpg|Types of Pain|link=Budgets and Accommodations nonunion.jpg|Nonunion|link=Limb Lengthening Devices preconsolidation.jpg|Preconsolidation|link=Height Neurosis long_term.jpg|Long-term Implications and Concerns|link=The Pain of Limb Lengthening Other_complications.jpg|Other Complications|link=Limb Lengthening in the Media Read this! Disclaimer! ' The Limb Lengthening Wiki is a place where ANYONE can contribute, therefore some information may not be accurate and may even be misleading. This website is NOT intended for the purpose of providing medical advice and all content is for general informational purposes only. The information presented on this web site is not intended to take the place of your personal physician’s advice and is not intended to diagnose, treat, cure or prevent any disease. Discuss this information with your own physician or healthcare provider to determine what is right for you. We can not and do not give you medical advice. The information should not be considered complete and should not be used in place of a visit, call, consultation or advice of your physician or other health care provider. We do not recommend the self-management of health problems. This website is not intended to endorse or recommend any particular type of medical treatment or product.' The Rules Failure to follow the rules will result in a PERMANENT ban from the Limb Lengthening Wiki #'Do NOT post pictures of patients (or mockups) without their explicit permission.' #'Ensure that the information you write is factual and accurate.' #'Do NOT post any offensive or inappropiate content.' #'Cite ALL sources for any information posted.' #'Protect the anonymity of community members, and do NOT disclose the identity of anyone EVER' #'Do not instigate drama or arguments and respect all members.' #'Remain on topic and post information in the correct sections' #'Read the disclaimer at the bottom of the site' Support the Limb Lengthening Community The Makemetaller (MMT) Community ''' has been an indispensable resource in helping countless people get the information needed for a successful limb lengthening outcome. The structure of the Limb Lengthening Wiki is based on Makemetaller's (MMT) patient-led format. In addition, much of the information written on the Limb Lengthening Wiki comes directly from the personal accounts, pictures and diaries of members of the The Makemetaller (MMT) Community.'' '' '''Please consider donating to Makemetaller.org in order to help support the LL community and ensure high quality limb lengthening information remains accessible to everyone. Donate Here!! (click this link, then click the donate button on the top right corner) Contribute your knowledge!! We need help to grow, and you are the one that can make that happen. Please contribute your knowledge, questions, comments, research and or anything regarding limb lengthening information.The goal is to make The Limb Lengthening Wiki as resourceful and accurate as possible in order to give prospective patients the best information. (NOTE: Read the disclaimer at the bottom of the page!!) If you want to add info just edit a page directly or Click here to add something to the Suggestion Box ''' '''If you want to learn more about how to add and edit information on The Limb Lengthening Wiki check out the link below http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Contributing __INDEX__ Category:Browse